


Six Impossible Things

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Crack, Gen, Lists, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-04
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: The 5th Doctor writes down six impossible things he's experienced during his current regeneration.





	Six Impossible Things

**Author's Note:**

> Wtf did I write?
> 
> Okay so when I originally posted this back in 2010 a few people pointed out various canonical mistakes. Just letting you know. Please don't comment about it.

All regenerations haves its ups and downs. But my forth regeneration, the one I am currently in, has to top them all.  
  
1) I'm blonde. Never before in any of my regenerations have I had fair hair. And for the first time in two regenerations, my hair is straight again. I feel a bit foolish for listing hair color as something strange, but blonde hair is new to me. I quite like it. I need to remind myself to hope for blonde hair in future regenerations.  
  
2) One of my companions perished. This has never happened before. Memories erased: twice, leave me by their free will: countless, death: one. Adric willingly died to save Earth, although we later released that the spaceship he was on caused the destruction of Earth's dinosaurs. Perhaps it was meant to be that way along.  
  
3) I met myself. Yes, I was struggling for a way out with this one. It's very embarrassing to run into your past selves, even if it was orchestrated by Borusa who was trying to get immortality. Still, meeting my original self again… seeing first hand for what an arrogant man I was, and knowing my companions, Tegan and Turlough, were shown my weakness as well? Yes, quite embarrassing.  
  
4) Usually on my adventures, a life is saved and they will live on to work and make their world a better place. But on at the Sea Base, it was not to be. Not a single soul survived. I'm still horrified by the results.  
  
5) Companions, no matter if they are relatives, lovers, or just friends, always leave in the end; whether by force or free will. But for the first time, I have had a companion leave not once, but twice. Both times by her choosing. Tegan Jovanka.  
  
6) My final impossible thing I have experience during my current regeneration has to deal with my current companion. Never before have I ever had a thought of or even glanced at a companion's… how would you say… modesty? But my companion, Peri, her _modesty_ is very, very large and she isn't afraid to show it. It quite baffles me.


End file.
